Fallen Leaves
by Evolution Neya
Summary: You have to promise not to die. We'll make it out alive so we can go to school together and play together when all of this is over. Fight with everything you've got, watch over me and I'll do the same for you! So, promise me that you'll stay with me! Stay and help me become the best Oyabun in the hell this world has become!
1. Chapter 1

"Talking."

'_Thoughts._'

**Flashback**

_Lyrics_

**Fallen Leaves**

**Chapter 01: The DEAD Rising, get ready!**

* * *

_"**You said it to me once or twice tonight  
I'll be the first to call your name  
if I die tonight  
I want your name written on my grave  
just go, let it go  
you know now it's not a race  
but don't let me know****-"**_

"**Yagami! You slacker, how dare you sleep in my class!? Do have any idea how much you've missed!?" a man wearing a suit with his hair slicked back exclaimed as he slapped his hand on a desk, waking the girl who looked up and tugged an ear bug. The girl glanced at him with an uncaring gray eye, the other blinded by her messy currant red hair. Running a hand though her hair, a scowl on her pink lips as she stood stiffly and said:**

"**I was totally cool listening to Brighten. Yes, I do dare and no I don't. When the hell am I going to use this in the next 20 years? I have no idea because I have better things to do, how 'bout you, Suzuki-sensei?" She huffed and glanced at the older man. Her mouth forming an 'O' at the sight of a vain visibly throbbing.**

"**Yagami Ki Neya! You have detention!"  
**

"**Aw, Meyer's gonna kill me…"**

"Honestly, why can't you even try to get along with Suzuki-sensei? You even get along with the biggest delinquents in the school!" a girl huffed as she paces back and forth, while Neya mopped around the edge of the pool, clearly ignoring her.

"Neya! Are you even listening to me!? And you know how Kaizer-sensei is, he can make anyone cower under that look!"

Neya paused what she was doing for a moment and grinned. "The look that actually somehow got him a fan club? That Meyer?"

"It's Kaizer-sensei! How do you get on a first name bases with him!?" the taller of the two whined, grabbing Neya by her shoulders and shaking her like a mad-man. Neya continued to smile as she was shaken, her mind wandering to how to continue bothering her until she hit the linoleum floor when she was suddenly released.

"Ow much?!"

"Anyway! I have to get to a club meeting to get to, and don't call my Kaizer-sensei 'Meyer' again, Neya!" the girl screeched as she stormed out, much to the red head's amusement. Neya stood up and brushed off her hoodie and went back to her _punishment_.

"Ya see what you put me through Meyer? You're so lucky I love ya." She murmured, just as the doors slammed shut.

For the next couple of hours, Neya continued to clean the room, ignoring the loud sounds coming from the other side of the door. The 'Kaizer-sensei Fan Club' could be such a pain, especially to any non-members who were too close to their _Precious (General) Sensei_. Just as she finished the doors were pushed open and the girl from earlier stumbled in, practically dragging herself toward Neya who smirked in her direction.

"Ossu, _Meyer-Lover_, how'd your meeting go? I heard the club screaming all the way in here. Fantasy play out again? Or did someone diss him?"

Said 'Meyer-Lover' groaned in response and reached a hand out, the blood and missing skin catching Neya's attention. Neya frowned at the sight and backed up to the edge of the pool. "What kind of make-up are you into now? I'm pretty sure Meyer's not into that sort of thing."

Gray eyes widened when the _Meyer Lover _raised her head and she was greeted by the sight of unfocused eyes and a blood covered face, just as she was grabbed by the collar and forced back into the water. Though the water slowed the infected girl but she never loosened her grip while attempting to take a chunk out of Neya who tried pushing her away.

'_What is up with her? I didn't think she was crazy enough to try killing me for him!_'

Suddenly, a metal pole was just centimeters from her face the rest of it was obviously stuck through the back of the girl's head. As her grip on Neya loosened, another hand suddenly grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her quickly. Before she knew it, she was hanging upside down, electric bluish green eyes boring into her own.

"Hey there, Meyer." She grinned impishly.

"It's _Kaizer-sensei _and can't you stay out of trouble for once? You get detention and now you nearly get infected. I really think we should keep a leash on you sometimes."

"Yeah, well-what!?"

"Infected by the flesh eating virus that has been passed around through the school by students and teachers attacking each other. The infection spreads in just minutes, turning you into one of _them_." Meyer explained. The two stared at each other with a grim expression-

"Actually, I was talking about the leash thing…"

"…"

"Oye, Ne-" the doors slammed open, revealing a boy with jet black hair and dead fish eyes. It seemed…dramatic at the moment with the boy eyeing them with an unreadable expression on his face, then, a lecherous grin threatened to split his face in two. "…I see panties."

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do now? They're everywhere and we're pretty far away from the estate."

"...Meyer, please tell Lu-chan what we're going to do about our dilemma." Neya requested sweetly. The trio ran down the hall, Meyer wiping out whatever stepped in their way. They ran in a straight line with Meyer leading, Neya in the middle and Luis bringing up the rear, the 2nd tallest of the group sporting a black eye.

Meyer sighed. "The family probably already knows about this and has sent a car for Neya, all we'll need to do is get her there and send her off. She'll be safer in the estate than where ever we'll be."

"Eh!? What do you mean '_where ever you'll be' _Meyer?" the small girl suddenly stopped, making Luis nearly run into her. Meyer stopped and turned to her, a small frown on his lips.

"You should go on your own. Being the heir of the Shibata Family, they will definitely ensure your safety. It will be easier for them to take care of you with less people around. Being the boss of a yakuza family won't be easy, so I wish you the best of luck."

"For a teacher, you sure can be slow, can't ya?" Neya smiled after a moment of silence, Meyer's eyes widening in surprise.

"We all know I don't care about being the next boss, no matter how much they try pushing me into this. They refuse to accept some of you for not being Japanese, they say it's for the best and all. But, you've been one of my best friends for the past few years. What kind of boss and friend would I be if I let you guys go like this?" Neya walked past the blond, thumbing her nose. "And you're technically a member of this family, therefore, I would be your boss anywho! And as your boss, I refuse to let you go. Now come on, I wanna make sure everyone's okay so we can get home and eat some takoyaki!"

"Right! Let's go, General!" Luis agreed passing Meyer who simply stared at their back for a moment. The English teacher sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What am I going to do with you?"

_"I'm ready when you are  
take me home  
you know I shouldn't be left alone  
tell me whether I'm right  
but tell it to my face tonight"_

* * *

"Geez, how are supposed to find Kaizer, Lu-chan and Ne-nee? There's no way we're gonna find them easy in this, Phil!" a girl standing at 4'9 exclaimed as she ran down the hall after a much taller boy.

Phil grinned as he stuck a dual epee through an infected teacher, kicking the still moving woman away so he and his companion could pass. "Well I found you, Hikari. It won't be hard to find them."

"Ah! What's that supposed mean!?" Hikari pouted. "I am not that small!"

Hikari stopped running when she saw a large group of _them _ahead while Phil sped up, epees ready. Hikari took the bow off her shoulder and a few arrows out of the quiver attached to her back. Phil quickly cut down what was in his way as Hikari shot anyone who got too close to him or wasn't finished off by his attack.

_They _were cut down in just minutes and Hikari and Phil were running again, awaiting anything that could be just around the corner, just waiting for some poor person to infect-

"Slow down! Tiny legs only move so fast ya know!" Hikari whined, following Phil a bit slower now. The older boy sowed down enough just to pick her up and sling her onto his shoulder. "Oi!"

"We have to find the others quickly. Who knows how long it'll be until _they _take over the school, and possibly even the whole prefecture and country." Phil replied, the girl never weighing him down.

"You think they can really take over that quickly?"

"I do."

Just then the PA system came on and the shaky voice of the principal could be heard. "_**T-this is m-m-message to all the s-urviving stu-students and staff. As you k-know, we are all in a d-dangerous situate-tion, M-Maximum Code R-R-Red. T-therefore, all e-exits have been locked and there is no way i-in or out. P-please stay safe until the a-authorities have arrived.**_"

…

"Are you kidding me!? He's seriously gonna lock us in here!"

Hikari perked up as Phil took off running again. "That sounded like Lu-chan!"

"Alright, alright. How are we going to do this? _They_'re littering the frickin building and we haven't found Phil or Kari." They heard Neya groan as they turned the corner, Phil nearly crashing into Meyer.

"We're here!" Hikari sang, leaping off of Phil's shoulder and onto Neya.

"Good to see you two have taken care of yourselves." Meyer smiled.

"You too." Phil sighed. "So, any ideas on the quickest and safest way out of here?"

All eyes slowly drifted to the girls on the floor, creeped out by the matching smiles on their face. Dark green and gray met as the other three stepped away. "Yumiko, Yagami, do you have something to contribute to the group?"

"Yes, Kaizer/Meyer, sir!"

* * *

"And you had us steal this because…" Phil trailed off as he was the one forced to carry the emergency fire extinguisher, Hikari swung the rope from the pool lazily as she walked behind of the others with Phil by her side.

"We told you, it's not stealing Lu-chan…" Hikari trailed off.

"It is for our escape and safey." Neya finished. They all walked down the hall as if they weren't even under attack by people infected by a…zombie virus.

"And we're the ones hol-"

"Shh!" Luis hissed, glowering at something at the end of the hall. Once the others were silent, they could hear heavy breathing coming from where Luis was looking. They tensed at the sound of light footsteps as one of _them _stepped around the corner. If it wasn't for they gray skin and flesh missing from his neck, along with the blood on his clothes, they would've never even thought the man before them was infected.

"Is that guy seriously infected?" Hikari asked she took a step back.

"He is. But his movements are different from the others." Luis eyed the man approaching them slowly, but faster than the others. Suddenly, the man was on all fours like a dog, snarling at them.

"Holy crap! Psycho zombie!" Hikari squeaked. Everyone held their breath when he leapt at Meyer, Luis reacting first when he lifted his bokken and smacked the man in the face. "Anti-climactic…"

"Hey, someone go back to 2-C." Neya spoke up nervously. "Smash out a window and tie the rope to something that could support our body weight."

"So that's why you needed this." Meyer muttered as the man rose to his hands and feet, shaking of the hit and focusing on the group once more.

"You all go set it up, I can handle him." Luis said as he stepped in front of the others. His eyes widened when Neya stepped beside him, smiling.

"There's no way I'll let you handle this thing on your own. What if you get hurt or something huh? You promised to stay with me for a long time, remember?" Neya murmured. "I'd be pretty sad if you left me ya know."

"Yeah, I remember." Luis smirked.

"I guess there's no stopping you two for now. Take care of each other and retreat if you can't handle him." Meyer spun on his heel and began walking back toward 2-C with Meyer following him closely.

"You better not get hurt."

Hikari stayed behind, looking at the trio nervously before taking the bow off her shoulder and tossing it to Neya who caught it with ease. "Good luck!"

"So, are you ready?"

"Un!"

_"With everything I do  
and everything you see  
how can you put up with me  
and I shouldn't do  
half the things I don't want you to see  
and I shouldn't be here alone tonight  
so just bring me home alright  
so I can see you"_

The man glanced back and forth at the two as they circled him, clutching their weapons tightly. He had no time to react when Luis lashed out and slammed his bokken into the back of his neck, Neya copying his action quickly and took the time to step on the man's back roughly to get to Luis. The tall male pulling her back when the man released a loud shriek, hurting their ears.

Though he stopped shrieking when Luis's bokken was shoved in his mouth and he was pushed onto his back, snarling and trying to kick the raven haired teen away. "Neya! To the head!" Neya nodded, swiftly positioning her bow and shoving it through the back of his skull, blood leaking from the wound soon after as the man slumped down and Luis pulled back.

"That was it? I expecting something worse from him, he's no better than the others." Luis huffed, nudging the man with his foot.

"Are you trying to get him to kill us, Lu-chan?" Neya whined, ruffling her already messy hair.

"I'm just say-!" Luis was cut off by the hand gripping his ankle and pulling down until he slammed into the floor. The man crawled on top of him, ready to rip the flesh from his throat until he was pulled back by the bow which dug into his eyes.

"Shouldn't he be unanimated or something?" Neya yelped when the man threw his body back into her's and making them slam into the wall.

"We shouldn't have thought he was like the others when he moved the way he did. If he can do this, I'd hate to see what he could do if he was more advanced than this." Luis muttered as he got up and grabbed the man's flailing limbs. "Dammit, they just need to have the complicated ones."

"If brain damage ain't taking him down, what now!?"

"Calm down. We just nee-"

_SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!_

* * *

I actually meant to have this up earlier, but I wanted to get chapter 02 for All I've Ever Wanted posted. And I'm trying to think of something for Let's Survive, but I'm totally brain dead from where I left off, sorry!

One of my friends wants me to go along with his story and carry on from where they left off in the anime into the manga.

I also thought I had school today until my mum told me I was slow and didn't have school until Tuesday! Now I can really bug my friends down in Florida about not having school yet! Kufufufufu!

I also want to thank **Lazersword88**, **bunnyeria**, **Aster Williams**, and **giggity090 **for allowing me to use Phil, Hikari, Meyer and Luis~!

Um, what else, oh! I think I might try something with the manga for the **Cirque du Freak **series, someone super important to me introduced me to it and I fell in love! It's a really good series, I'd recommend it to anyone who's into fantasy and thriller.

That's all I've gotta say for now I guess, I'll see ya later!

Have a nice Labor Day tomorrow and I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Song: I'm Ready When You Are - Brighten

Bai Bai!

P.S.- Funny, story, well now it is, just before I could save this to my documents and post it, the power went out. I was in my room and ended up running to the kitchen screaming for my mum. Now my dad keeps saying Jason's gonna get me and when mum makes breakfast, I'm eating man's damn pancake! Ok? Ok.


	2. Kill 'im Dead!

_**Fallen Leaves**_

**Chapter 02: Knock 'im Dead!**

* * *

The man tossed his body weight around and slammed Luis against a window, causing it to shatter. He continued to thrash and screech in a failed attempt to make the high school students to relinquish their hold on him. "Lu-chan!"

"When he moves, force him out!" Luis grunted. Once her back was facing the broken window, Neya side stepped to stand beside Luis and they pushed him back, not expecting for his only his upper body to bend back and slam onto the ledge, spine snapping noisily. Luis gasped his legs and flung his body from the 3rd story window, making him fall head first, neck snapping upon impact.

"And General thought we couldn't do it." Luis smirked as he rolled his shoulders.

"Ah, Kari-chan's bow." Neya pouted.

Luis snorted. "What are you worried about? Our lives or the bow?"

"…both?" Luis sighed and hooked an arm around the red head's shoulder, directing her to 2-C.

* * *

"While waiting for Luis and Neya to join them, Hikari and Phil proceeded to smash out the windows and Meyer cleared out the glass shards. Then tied the rope around the door handle in the back and hung the rest out the window.

"That infected guy, how can _they _turn out like that?" Phil asked, leaning against a desk. "we've seen the others, and they can't move that fast but do have amazing strength.

Hikari huffed from her perch on a desk. "Yeah but there has to be something special about 'em. Maybe if they infect so many people or getting bitten so much?"

"Epidemic. Cutting down the population in Japan and possibly other countries." Luis spoke up as he stepped in.

"But scientists would be the first to see signs of change in people, right? There's no way something natural like this could go unnoticed right?"

"Honestly, I've got no idea. Something like this is not a friggin' natural. There's absolutely no way that this could be a frak of nature, we've just gotta find out what it is, don't we?" smirking, Neya folded her arms over her bust.

"Hmph, someone grew some backbone…"

"Oi!"

The group finally began making their way out the window, with Hikari going first with Meyer right behind her, followed by Phil then Neya. After they were all on the ground, Luis began climbing down. "Why do I have to go last?"

"I was afraid you would look up a skirt and lose your grip, causing you to fall to your death via nosebleed. I just worry 'bout ya." Neya smiled sweetly while the other shuffled away from her.

_SCREEEEEEEEEECH!_

The four on the ground didn't even seem to hear the glass shattering noise, merely glancing to their left. The same man stood there with his neck and back bones protruding from the gray skin, his head hung to the side limply, s strangely her seemed more feral before.

"Someone's persistent." Meyer sighed, sliding into a battle stance.

"Ah, that's right, Meyer didn't get to have any fun." Neya grinned, eyes never leaving Luis. "can you handle this one? He's pretty annoying for a dead guy."

"Do you really think I'd be here if I couldn't handle _one _reanimated man?" Meyer snorted as the man charged at him.

"They were afraid of them reanimating in the Victorian Era, put the coffins in cages. And you're pretty old ya know."

Choosing to ignore the last comment, Meyer stabbed the pole through his chest and flung him away from the group. He landed on his feet perfectly before circling Meyer whose eyes followed every movement.

Phil raised a brow. "Is he really playing with it?"

"Meyer! Finish him off so we can go home!" Neya called out.

Nodding, Meyer grunted while the man lunged at him only to be shanked through the throat. Then pole then made it's way up through his skull and brain, actually killing him this time. Meyer pulled the pole out, allowing the body to fall to the ground.

"Geez, Kaizer, he's bloodier than everything else we killed." Hikari grumbled as she and the others approached said man.

Meyer huffed. "I'm pretty sure mine was much more cleanly than any of yours."

"What!?"

"No way! We didn't even spill blood!"

Neya smiled to herself as she watched her friends argue amongst each other. If she hadn't seen the dead reanimate, she was pretty sure she would've believed they weren't even in the middle of a-"Ojou!"

The others stopped their argument and turned to the man running toward them. He was dressed in a suit and drenched in sweat, panting heavily.

"Oh, Ponta. What's up?"

"What's up!? Is that all you can say right now!? Are you injured!? Infected!? Hun-"

"Chillax your cheeks Ponta. I'm with them, of course I'm fine." Neya grinned while Ponta narrowed his eyes at the others.

"Well, I was sent to retrieve you. Not these gai-ACK!" Ponta was interrupted by a pair of hands squeezing his painfully tight.

"Kari-chan, Phil, Lu-chan and Meyer are a part of this family. And I'm pretty much in charge, so their coming with us, right?" Neya spoke sweetly while glaring and smiling crookedly.

"O-Ojou, they-"

"Alright! Vamos!" Neya released Ponta's hand in favor of Hikari's and walked to the black 1996 Hummer H1 waiting for them where the school gate once was, followed closely by the guys.

"Alight!? Neya squealed. "Goin' home! Know what that means?"

"Homework for calling me old."

"U-um, no?"

"You owing me another bow?"

"No."

"Bath time?"

"…"

* * *

In a alley, three people fought against the last remaining horde _them_, the rest lying at their feet. The man and woman both bled heavily and were obviously infected, but fought to the best of their ability. The youngest of the trio, caked with blood, cut them down swiftly and silently.

As he killed the last reanimated woman, the adults accompanying him collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily. "A-Akai." The woman groaned as Akai approached.

"Damn…" the man coughed up blood. "I thought we would at least make it to the estate."

"Akai….do us one last favor?" the woman asked as Akai nodded, raising his weapon above his head.

"Help Neya."

* * *

…there! I've been trying to work on this forever along with the next chapter for All I've Ever Wanted but I finished this first.

School's been trying to kill me before I hit 17, teachers drowning me with notes and homework. I have a major test to take next month, my counselor wants me to take certain classes for an advanced diploma and my friends think I have a crush on my French teacher…

I have some insanely weird friend but I gotta love 'em. Anywho! I would've had this up earlier, but my dad wanted me to watch Resident Evil: Retribution with him, awesome movie but if that was real life, I would've been mad as hell in the end! And then I had to babysit and put together some baby….bouncing….thing together and now I'm sick.

Anyone wanna let me live under their bed? I just need food, water and wi-fi! I have choir tomorrow morning and I hate going to choir~, and she wonders why I like to sleep in her class and I'm outta my favorite tea! (Which my mother calls me an old woman for.)

Anywho, it's 7pm, I haven't eaten, and I'm sleepy!

Oh, and are any of you reading this SAO fans? I've been so obsessed with it lately and have an idea for that, hopefully my brain will function properly this year and I can update everything according to time in my head!

Ok?

Ok!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I'll try haven the next chapter up soon!

Night!


	3. Sayonara

_**Fallen Leaves**_

_**Chapter 03: Sayonara**_

"Ah, it's never felt so good to be back." Neya sighed dreamily as she nuzzled the doorway to her house. Hikari giggled at the sight as Meyer brow twitched uncontrollably. Phil attempted and failed to hide his smirk, Luis just stared silently.

"YAYA-CHAN!" a man charged at the girl as she opened the door, arms held out as he cried water-"OOMPH!"

…falls. He slammed into the door when Neya pulled it shut before pushing it-and his body back. "Tadaima, Papa!"

"It's good to see you again, Kengo-sama."

"Mmph!"

* * *

"The hell!? Are you telling me you knew about _those damn things _out there!? And you still sent me to school!?" Luis held back Neya as she tried to strangle her father. Kengo, with a mouth full of dango, smiled and nodded. "Let me go! I'll only kill him a little!"

"I don't think you even kill him a little." Phil chuckled as Hikari cocked her head to the side.

"How can you kill him a little?"

"D'aw! You know Papa loves you Yaya-chan!" Kengo cooed, glomping his daughter to the floor.

"Get off Old Man!" just by looking at the two you could see they were father and daughter. The messy red hair that nearly blinded their lifeless gray eyes from the world and pale skin. The only difference being their age and attitude to the world and people around them.

The blong cleared his throat, gaining Kengo's attention and allowing Neya to escape and hide behind Luis. "Sir, if you knew about this, why send your only child into that disaster." Kengo smiled, settling back onto his pillow. "She must get her education. Besides I trust you."

"Your own men don't trust us." Phil commented. "So why would you, of all people, especially with your daughter?"

"She-"

"Sir! Someone has just arrived at the gate, demanding to meet with Ojou-chan!" a man interrupted, sliding the garden door open.

"Eh!? An admirer at this time? He'll never have my Yaya-chan!" Kengo leapt up to tackle Neya, only to have Phil pushed into him. Meanwhile, a cackling Neya ran past the yakuza boss. "Yaya-chan!"

Luis snorted. "That is definitely Kengo-sama's daughter." After receiving a few nods of agreement he took off after the young boss. It didn't take long for him to catch up to Neya who was already pushing past the crowd. Men and women glared when he followed her, returning the look with his own and more deadly glare. "Alriht, what the hell's going on?" his eyes widened when he spotted the blood covered Akai.

Violet and gold anridia eyes met emerald dead fish eyes before sliding shut as he collapsed onto Neya. Everyone around them shouting in outrage at the sight, shouting in complaint about him falling onto her. "O-oi! Akai-kun, are ya alright!?"

"He doesn't have any injuries, he most likely passed out from fatigue and mental stress." Meyer stated as he and the others strolled thought the throng of angry yakuza.

"That's Kido Akai from junior high isn't it?" Hikari asked as she prodded said boy's cheek.

"Wow, in the worst situation, you've got Kido of all guys falling for you." Phil snickered, ignoring Kengo's elbow digging into his ribs.

"Even in this you can still make jokes." Neya smiled. "Lu-chan, do me a favor and carry Akai-kun back to the house."

"Pinches gringos…" Luis crossed his arms like a child as he turned his back to everyone. "…always making a chicano work hos butt off."

"Oi, not true! I make Meyer do all the work!" Neya scowled before smiling and turning to the teacher. "Meyer! Darling! Will you-" before she could finish her question, Luis plucked Akai from her loose grip and walked away. "He's going in your room!"

"Thank you, Lu-chan!" Neya smiled, satisfied with herself. Then it disappeared when a large hand grasped her shoulder.

"You make me do all the work hn?"

* * *

Hours later, after the sun had set, Neya could be found with a sleeping Akai, her friends with her father. Kengo sighed as he finished the last of his cigarette before tossing it out the window. "I knew they were on their way, I didn't think Akai would make it here alone."

"I thought he was just one of those quiet kids who didn't do much. What does he have to do with the Shibata?" Hikari asked, setting a empty tea cup on the table.

Kengo pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to the raven haired girl. "His parents were more involved than he ever was, and hoped he wouldn't get mixed up too much in this mafia business. When Neya was in junior high, I hired his parents as her bodyguards in case there was a situation that even you all couldn't handle. They were great at their jobs, this is a very unfortunate loss.

…

"You know, you got blood all over my favorite hoodie. It had Batman on it." Neya murmured, staring at the unconscious boy lying on her bed. She then began playing with his hair, tangling her fingers in the red and white strands. "Are you really Japanese? I never met someone with white hair unless they were old or dyed it. But it's red too, me and Papa have red hair, we were born with it that way thought. Is it really that color? It's pretty cool."

"Do you always talk this much?" Akai suddenly asked, eyes snapping open. Neya merely grinned, leaning her face closer to his, uncomfortably close. "What?"

"I like it when you wake up, your voice and face are way cuter. Anyway, you're probably hungry right? Me too. Vamos." Neya spoke cheerfully as she stood up and walked to the ajar door.

"You have to be the strangest female in history." Akai groaned, shoving the covers aside, eyes narrowing at his new clothing.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything weird. I cleaned you up and Meyer dressed you." Akai simply stood up and walked past Neya who flared her nostrils at him. "Pft!"

She followed the silent boy who seemed to know his way around her house fairly well. '_Maybe he some sort of stalker and used to be that creepy shadow outside my door._' She thought, gulping nervously.

"I knew they were on their way, I didn't think Akai would make it here alone."

"I thought he was just one of those quiet kids who didn't do much. What does he have to do with the Shibata?" Hikari asked, setting a empty tea cup on the table.

Kengo pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to the raven haired girl. "His parents were more involved than he ever was, and hoped he wouldn't get mixed up too much in this mafia business. When Neya was in junior high, I hired his parents as her bodyguards in case there was a situation that even you all couldn't handle. They were great at their jobs, this is a very unfortunate loss."

"So your parents were guards, they were pretty cool ya know." Neya muttered as Akai slid the door open.

"I see you're fnally awake, Kido-kun." Kengo smiled at the boy who narrowed his eyes in response. Confused, everyone looked at the redhead behind him who made a strange face and shook her head.

"S-so, Akai-kun how di-" Neya blanched when Akai walked past her to her room. Pouting, she groaned with her arms folded over her chest. "So cold."

"It's probably nothing, Neya. You know he's always been like that." Phil spoke up, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah, no one knew what was up with him! It's like he had his own little world! I think he even had fan club like Kaizer!" Hikari strode over and grasped Neya's hands in her's. "He'll be fine! Let's go take a bath!"

"U-un!"

* * *

"I said I was sorry." Luis's voice was muffled by Neya stomach as the girl attempted to push him off. Meyer and Phil were trying to separate them but had no luck, Luis held on too tight.

"Lu-baka! Let! Go!" Neya tried twisting away. Hikari merely shuffled past the group, giggling to herself as she watched the scene. '_Only Luis._'

Her eyes widened when Luis suddenly let go, causing everyone to sprawl out on the floor. But no one complained, looking focused on the sound of gunshots coming from the other side of the paper door.

"What the hell? Have they finally lost it or something?" Phil asked, picking himself up. Then, the door was flung open, revealing the Shibatas fighting _them_. Kengo ran in, grabbing Hikari and flinging her onto his shoulder.

"Let's go! Quickly!" he exclaimed, wasting no time as he ran back out.

"We just can't get a break." Luis grabbed Neya's hand and ran after Meyer and Phil. They followed Kengo to the gates where a Humvee M1025 was parked, Akai holding off any of _them _getting to close, cutting them down with a shashka.

"You all have to get out of here now! We'll get rid of them." Kengo ordered as he set Hikari on her feet. He didn't even blink as Neya grabbed his collar, yanking him down to her eye level. "What the hell are you thinking!? We can stay and help kill them again!"

Kengo sighed as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. You're so precious, you know that? I know you can make it through this, my Beautiful Flower. I will miss you so much." He voice shook as he held her close. "Remember that Papa loves you very much."

Thought confused, neya returned his embrace. "I love you too, Papa."

"Goodbye, Neya. From this day forward, ypu are the new boss of the Shibata Family." Kengo shoved Neya into Meyer's waiting arms, smiling grimly as he heard his daughter calling out for him.

"Let me go Meyer!" Neya screamed as she was lifted into the Humvee, hld tightly so she would run back to her father. Her eyes widened when Kengo opened his kimono, revealing the many bombs strapped to his chest and waist. She clawed at the arms holding her back as the vehicle sped away. "Papa!"

_I love you…_

_BOOM!_

"NOOO!"

* * *

Ok, finally got this up! I actually think I come up with more ideas for this than for All I've Ever Wanted. I have ideas for the rest of Fallen Leaves and a possible sequel. I have ideas for All I've Ever Wanted, but it's no completely set up like my ideas for this story.

I have a meeting thing tomorrow, so I worked my brain to hell to get this finished in school, so sorry if this didn't come out so well. If I get a break during the meeting, I'll try working on a couple of chapters.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I will hopefully update soon!

Have a nice day!

Bai Bai!


	4. Let's Mosey

_**Fallen Leaves**_

_**Chapter 04: Let's Mosey!**_

* * *

Meyer groaned as he pulled the Humvee over to the side of the rode and took the keys out of the ignition. He wasn't sure how far he had driven or what time I t was, but the sun was high in the sky, it may have been around noon. Turning in his seat, he observed his; Akai sat next to him, body stiff with a leg drawn up to his chest and his shaska grasped tightly. Phil was sprawled out on his stomach, mouth wide open and snoring lightly. Hikari was curled up on his back, looking quite comfortable, holding a handful of his curly, dark brown hair tightly. Luis and Neya, despite looking like they were kicking and punching each other, looked just fine not too far from them.

Sighing, Meyer turned and slammed his fist against the wheel. The scene from the prior night replaying in his head, a whole estate was lost and they were simply ordered to run. "Dammit, we should've done something."

"Yea, because an adult and 5 teens can take down hundreds of zombies out at once, no problem." Akai spoke, staring straight ahead, he and Meyer didn't even bother to glance at each other. "All of us would've died, Kaiser."

"I get your point, Kido. But an entire family was lost back there." Meyer retorted, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Akai snorted and looked out the window. "For such a silent person, you're talking a lot today.

"Someone has to bring life into this world, even if it's Akai-kun." Meyer and Akai jumped at the sound of Neya groggy voice. The redhead popped up between the seats, rubbing her eyes. "So, why are you seriously here? Wouldn't some of those quiet kids go all angst from their parents having to watch over some other kid constantly and try killing them or something?"

"What? You've been reading too much manga." Akai muttered, twitching uncomfortably when Neya bumped her head against his, scowling at him. They glared at each other, growling lightly. It looked like they were challenging each other.

"You can't blame my issues on manga. Now tell me." Neya demanded. Akai glared at her for quite some time before sighing.

"You just have to be difficult don't you?" he grumbled. "They wanted me to help you, that's my reason. What's yours?"

"My…reason?"

"You expected me to be an angst kid. After all this has happened, you act like its everyday life."

"Kido!"

"That's because it will soon enough. What if we don't find what started this or can't stop it? We'll havtta to fight everyday if we wanna live."

Akai frowned when Neya smiled and turned her attention to Meyer. She hooked an arm around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Oi Meyer, do we have anything to eat? I'm starving back here." She pouted, looking around their feet.

Meyer removed her arm and pointed to the back. "So you failed to notice the box in the back." he chuckled lightly when Neya crawled over her friends to reach the metal box. She snapped it open to reveal weapons, ammo, food and clothing.

"At least we're loaded….for…a week." Hikari smiled, suddenly awake and looking over Neya's shoulder. "Oh! Can I keep the dango?" she squealed, shaking Neya. "Ne-nee!"

"Hehe, yeah, sure!"

The 'sisters' stopped giggling at the sound of something bumping into the Humvee repeatedly. Meyer sighed and restarted the vehicle, time to go. "Let's stop soon. We'll eat, check the area and hopefully get enough rest before we go. And will you wake them up, please?"

"Yes, sir!"

3…

2…

1…

"Wake up!" Hikari and Neya jumped on the only two still asleep.

"ACK!"

* * *

"You two shouldn't jump on people, neither of you are actually li-"Phil paused, rubbing his stomach when the girls glared at him. "Pft!"

"Urusai!" Neya scowled, flipping her CZE Vz83 in her hands.

"It's not like I called you fa-" Luis was cut off by a couple of hands covering his mouth. Meyer and Luis eyed the girls wearily. They gulped nervously when they smiled and walked past them to where they all heard traffic, snatching Akai along the way. "Come on, Kido-"

"-we'll go first."

Meyer and Luis sighed in relief, releasing the now smiling boy. "Are you crazy!?"

"Maybe just a bit." Phil walked away, AAC Honey Badger slung over his shoulder. He didn't even seem to notice Meyer holding back a growling Luis. "I'll only kill him a little."

"You can't kill him a little!"

"Oi, Kaiser! Lu-chan!" Hikari called out, waving to the pair. Meyer didn't let go of Luis as they strode over to the group. Back pressed against the building walls, thy shuffled into the alley and crouched down at the sound of gunshots and screaming.

Up ahead, a bunch of cars were lined up, drivers honking and shouting for the next car to hurry up. A gate was blocking them and men in uniform yanked a family out of their car. From where the survivors knelt, they could see the man and woman were bitten. They screamed as they were pushed toward a pile of nude and dead bodies. The child, screamed at them to stop but was knocked back by an officer.

"Stop it! Don't kill my mommy and daddy!"

"Umi!"

_I love you…_

"Damn you've gotta be kidding me. It's a good thing I never liked the fuzz." Neya mutter, standing up straight and tucking the gun into the waistline of her pants. "Kari-chan, what do you think? About 45 for 20?" Hikari looked confused for a moment before grinning and nodding, taking a bow from the quiver and pointing the Barnett Wildcat C5 upward.

"Yeah, I've got it!"

"Meyer, long way around? Straight through full speed, don't take out too many?" the blonde nodded and stood to walk away.

"Just this once."

"Yeah, follow right after, Kari-chan. Alright, c'mon." Neya smirked as Hikari released the arrow. The arrow soared through the air until it went right through an officer's wrist, making him release his gun and hold onto the bleeding appendage, screaming in shock and pain.

"What the hell!?"

"Sorry 'bout that." Neya walked out from their hiding spot, waving to the cops. A few aimed at the redhead who smiled innocently. "So watcha doin' here? Surely ya'll got something better to do, right? We do and you're in our way."

"Address yourself!" one shouted, turning his attention from the family to the boss. Neya's eyes met the father's, the man nodded and stepped closer to his wife.

"I've never liked authority, especially cops, but I like Meyer. Papa liked Meyer, but he didn't like cops either, said a bunch of ya didn't follow what you enforce yourselves." Neya huffed, walking closer despite the red dot on her chest. "Papa said ya'll made Ma go crazy, locked her away in the crazy ward."

"Stay back!" the officer closest to her shouted, clicking off the safety. He growled when Neya reached under her hoodie, hand wrapping around something. "I said stop!" he yelled, this time firing his gun.

Time seemed to move slowly as the bullet left the barrel. The boys ran out from the alley, Phil grabbed Neya and forced her to the ground, before weaving through the officers and taking the little girl. Akai cut through the firearm and into the officer's forearm as Luis aimed his 1911A1 45. Tactical and pulled the trigger twice, one bullet to the left bicep and one to his right kneecap. "Now!"

Time sped up, Akai running to running the man and his wife, he pushed them toward their car and ducked when bullets started flying. The Humvee suddenly came speeding down the street, speeding around other vehicles and officers trying to get out of the way, then it flipped onto its side wheels. Akai managed to dragged the parents back to that car as Phil started it and moved out of Meyer's way, Luis latched onto Neya and leapt through the open hatch of the black vehicle just before it landed it on the other two wheels and broke through the gate, closely followed by the white Ford Flex-driven by Phil.

The officer lie on the ground, bleeding and smirking. He reached into his pocket with his good hand and pulled out a handheld transceiver. "Stage one successful. If all goes as planned, you shall have them all to yourself sir."

* * *

"And you call me heavy. Geez, you should lose a few." Neya grumbled, rubbing her ribs. She looked up when she heard no response, only to be smacked over the head. "Ow much!? What was that for!?"

"Being reckless and being the only boss dumb enough to go up to a bunch of armed policemen." Luis answered, ignoring the puppy eyes sent his way when she was pulled into a headlock.

"Meyer."

"…"

"Kari-chan!"

"…"

"Where's Phil when I need another hero!" Neya shrieked just as the vehicle stopped and she was pushed out onto the hood when Phil and Akai stood, glaring at her. "S-s-so! How's that family?" she scrambled off the hood to check on the saved family. She slowed down when she heard groaning as bloody handprints were smeared on the windshield and the little girl stumbled out.

"I know you would've wanted to see them before they turned, but it was too late. And it was pretty hard to hold them back while driving." Phil spoke from his perch, joined by Hikari and Luis.

"What now, Ne-nee?"

Neya remained silent, taking the gun from her waist as he gaze never left the child. She aimed at the small girl, shaking a bit only calming down when a larger, tanner hand wrapped around hers and pointed at the girl's head. "Really gotta go through with this, don't we?" she sighed as Meyer nodded.

"She may be a child, but she's been infected like the rest. She will hunt others down and infect them. Killing them all one-by-one could be a big help to the world in the future." Meyer murmured.

"Do you think she'll be happier, you know…unanimated. She won't starve every day? Or suffer? She'll really be in a better place this time?" the parents crawled out of the car.

"Of course, they all will."

"I'm glad to hear that." They pulled the trigger, shooting the girl in the head and killing her immediately. Then they shot the parents, never loosening their grip until they were sure the family was really dead. "They look happier already."

Meyer stepped back, taking the gun from Neya. The girl stared at the family silently, head tilted to the side. "Can I do something? It won't take long, I promise."

"Take all the itme you need." Meyer walked back to the Humvee as Neya grabbed the father by the shoulders and began dragging him to the side of the road, having a difficult time. She stopped, looking up when they body got lighter. Akai nodded and they carried the father together. They set him down, one arm spread out and the other crossed over his chest. Next they carried the mother over and set her on his open arm, she faced him on her side. Akai stood back, allowing Neya to carry their child herself, she set her between their parents. "They're happy huh?"

"Neya?"

Neya turned to her companions, rubbing her eyes despite the blood on her hands. "You guys can't leave me, okay? You havtta promise me!" the others watched as she seemed to struggle with her thoughts for a moment. "You havtta promise not to die. We'll make it out alive so we can go to school together and play together when all of this is over! Don't leave me in the hell this world has become!" Neya squeezed her eyes shut when a small hand rested on her head. Hikari smiled up at her.

"We're family. That means we stay together, nobody gets left behind." The small girl grinned.

"I think you just said what the General always tells us. Just not military style." Phil and Luis stepped up.

"What kind of family would be, leaving each other like that, Crybaby-Neya." Phil chuckled. Neya pouted as she rubbed her face almost fiercely, until she felt another body pressed against her side.

"Mamacita, we can…" Luis leant down to whisper in Neya ear. He was slapped harshly and left to rub his cheek while Neya pulled Hikari back to the Humvee.

Phil raised a brow. "What did you say this time?" he narrowed his eyes when the loyal raven haired boy smiled and followed the girls. "How did I get myself into this?" Phil muttered, staring at his friends.

"I've been asking myself that all day." Akai groaned.

"Oi! Watcha waitin' for!?" Neya called out. "We've got a long way to go! If ya really wanna get this damn nightmare over with, we gotta get our asses in gear!" she grinned, pointing toward the setting sun.

"Yeah!"

"Fine."

"Let's mosey!"

* * *

Done in….what a week? It's been raining a lot since I posted the last chapter, so I haven't been in the mood to type it until now, still raining though. I made it up with over 2,000 words thought, hehe! I've been writing everything out in a notebook, I take longer looking between the book at screen, but I like crossing stuff out.

So who knows where I got "Let's mosey!"? My bestie gets annoyed when I say it, she hates where I get y favorite words. Gives me another reason to do it thought!

Anyway, I think I'll look for one or two more characters to join. Gotta find two more people for All I've Ever Wanted first though. I'm trying to keep up with both and update regularly. I want them to have a max. of 20 chapters, so I'm going to try to keep coming up with something and not get a writer's block! I'm stuck on where I left off in Let's Survive, I may try brining the cast from LS into FL.

Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I will hopefully update soon!

Have a nice day!

Bai Bai!


End file.
